Last Kiss!
by AMBullard
Summary: Set in Shadow Kiss; Abe seeing that Rose was taken decided it was time to come out of the shadows and be apart of her life. However her and Adrian never met in Frostbite. Rose and Dimitri have never been romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set in Shadow Kiss; Abe seeing that Rose was taken decided it was time to come out of the shadows and be apart of her life. However her and Adrian never met in Frostbite. Rose and Dimitri have never been romantic. The lust spell has been changed to an attack spell. Lissa knows she has a brother/ sister.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What am I supposed to do with that?" I asked as they handed me Christians file. It all his information in it from when he was born, to his parents turning Strogi, the capture in Spokane, and up until now.

"Roza don't be like this; Christian is your friend. Right?" I nodded. It was senior year and I got Cristian for field experience. Personally I don't understand why I have to do this; I have killed Strogi before so I know how to take care of Moroi. Its not that I got Christian its that I have to stoop to the level of everyone else in my age group who haven't had this experience. I mean field experience is alright I just expected something more advanced.

"Alright. Fine Does he know?"

"Yes all Moroi know around the same time you all find out."

"Okay well I got to go find my charge. See you later for practice?" I said as I started to walk away; he nodded while walking to the guardian dorms himself. I have always wanted to know what goes on in there. Like do all the guardians secretly have a party streak and they through wild parties at night?

All of a sudden I felt my phone vibrate I brought out my Lupa (Picture on profile) and whipped off its screen. I was kinda ify when my daddy first gave it to me. I mean come on its a full on touch screen phone; and with my up coming job as a full contact sport. However, he told my that it had been "Rose proofed". Whatever that meant. I swiveled it around to look at my message, a text from Lissa:

_"Hey; we need to talk!"_

_"Okay your place or mine?"_I sent back. I was so consumed in my phone I didn't notice someone until we hit. Knocking us both on our butts.

"Hey watch were your going!" I yelled brushing the grass from my butt.

"Yeah I could say the same!"

"You know what quite being such an-" I started to say until I found myself looking into a sea of green. "Wow" I said. "Your like hot!" 'Wow nice going Rose! Way to play it cool!' He laughed; If I thought he was hot before then I was stupid! 'His laugh was like warm caramel dripping from a spoon'; man he was like irresistible! He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He smiled a little to widely showing a small bit of fangs most moroi kept hidden. The sight of his fangs caused me to flinch. Ever since Spokane fangs make me flinch recalling the events that happened there. Noticing; Adrian stopped smiling and took a step back.

"Sorry I was caught up in my own thoughts, I'm Rose Hathaway." I paused. "Adrian Ivashkov? How do I know that name?"

"Whatever you hear its not true!" Adrian said. I looked up confused until he smiled. "I'm just kidding! I... um... not sure." He smiled.

"Okay well I guess I will see you later." I started to walk away to Lissas dorm since she never texted me back. Until I noticed Adrian following me.

"Can I help you?" I asked; a little creeped out.

"Umm... No? Why?" He asked confused.

"Are you following?"

"No? I just met you I'm not a stalker!" (Only in your dreams! Haha.) I snorted and walked away. Then my phone vibrated.

_"Hurry he is going to be here any minute."_Lissa texted.

_"Who?" _I quickly texted back.

_"My 'Step brother'! :)"_ That got my feet moving. I arrived at her dorm soon after her text was sent.

"Great your here!" I looked around the room seeing the whole gang: Eddie, Mia, Lissa, and Christian. What can we say Lissa likes to go all out. I sat next to Eddie and we jumped into a conversation about field experience; while Mia and Christian started talking about offensive magic, and that left poor Lissa pacing the floor. Through the bond I could tell she was nervous. We have all heard the story of another child of Eric Dragomir, but no one believed it. Lissa said she felt a pull to someone when we were at the ski loge.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door Lissa opened the door and my jaw dropped.

"Adrian?"


	2. No?

_**Okay sorry for just like not updating; But this week was the month anniversary that my friend died and I'm going to dedicate this story to him. So no flames please. Oh yeah I don't own VA. The rest of this author note is a letter to Layne you can read it if you want to but if you don't want to you can just skip to the bottom; P.S. This is very personal.**_

_**Layne Garrett Dixon,**_  
_**£ What can I say? First I can say that I loved- love- your smile; even **_  
_**with your braces! :¥ - that is supposed to be a smiley with **_  
_**braces! :) anyway back to what I was saying. Not only did you smile **_  
_**like crazy but you made me and everyone else smile everyday! You and **_  
_**James Holt Rowland were some of the good ones. One of those ''southern **_  
_**charmers"! :) I think what happened was completely unfair. However I **_  
_**know God has a plan for us all. I don't know why but his plan for **_  
_**y'all was tragedy. It's not fair, ha, just ask anyone in PC. We PC are **_  
_**torn apart. No one knows why but this happens to us every year! :( I **_  
_**wish we could just get a break. Layne buddy I'm sorry but you funeral **_  
_**is probably going on right now but I'm not there I just couldn't go. **_  
_**Last night was hard and it was just the viewing. Sometime I think back **_  
_**to our good time and smile but it doesn't make this any easier. There **_  
_**is so many things I didn't tell you. I guess I can tell you now, huh? **_  
_**Okay well here is goes. You can laugh if you want too. After reading **_  
_**the wedding scene in Breaking Dawn I went to sleep like normal, except **_  
_**I had a very abnormal dream. :) here comes the embarassing part... I **_  
_**had a dream I married you. Ha-ha, funny I know. :) In all honesty I had **_  
_**a huge crush on you but if any one ask ill deny it all! :) I love and **_  
_**miss you Layne! :) But I bet you are up there playing Baseball and **_  
_**Football with Holt, God and all the other angels! :) And when I think **_  
_**of that I feel selfish for every tear I cry; because buddy your home! :)**_

_**R.I.P Layne Garrett Dixon:**_  
_**October, 23, 1995- November, 09, 2010**_

_**In loving memory of Layne Garrett Dixon, 15,**_

_**I wrote this the night after the viewing. :( Well enjoy this chapter! :) and tell me where you want this story to go. The title? Its a song by Taylor Swift; and I love It!**_

* * *

"Adrian?" I asked once I picked my jaw off the floor.

"Adrian!" Lissa Squealed. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Me and Christian exchanged glances.

'Hot huh?' Lissa sent through the bond.

"You really shouldn't say that about your brother its nasty." Adrian and Lissa looked at me for a while then turned and looked at each other and just started laughing. Not just any ole' chuckle no a full blown laugh; the ones that make your side hurt.

"You... Think... He is my... Brother?" Lissa managed to get out. Ugh! Why were they laughing at me? Christian didn't catch the joke either apparently...

"Yeah; If he isnt then why the hell are you practly atached to him?" Well Christian pissed; Check. That sobered Lissa and Adrian up. Lissa took a step closer to Christian and Adrian took a step closer to me.

"Wait hold on this isn't your brother?"

"Sorry; Its just I haven't seen Adrian since like forever; Well except for that time at the ski loge." Lissa said smiling at Adrian.

"Well if he isn't your brother then who the hell is he?" I asked I was getting Aggravated. Lissa shoot me a message through the bond

'Be nice! I thought you would like him!' I gave her a glare. Couldn't she just get me a pair of socks for a gift; Instead of a person.

"What are you going to do pimp him out to me?" I asked dumbfounded; Mia sencing the tension in the room decided it was time for them to met.

"You can pimp him out to me! Hi; I'm Mia!" She gave Adrian a flirty smile and stuck out one of her little hands; which he shook. Eddie seeing Mia flirting decided it was time to step in. Oh; did I mention they are dating? Finally!

"Hey; I'm Eddie. Mia's boyfriend." Eddie stuck one of his large hands and Adrian shook it and judging by the look on Adrian's face Eddies grip was more of a warning then a friendly shake.

"Rose." I stuck out my hand and Adrian looked down at me a smiled; He shook my hand and I felt the electricity go through us. Yeah cliche I know. As soon as we felt it we dropped hands and took a step back.

'Did you feel that?'

"Yeah; Was that you?" I asked maybe it was Lissa getting a new spirit ability...

"No that was you guys." Now that our conversation has been brought out Adrian looked at me and nodded; I guess that meant it was us. Hmm...

There was a knock at the door and in walked one of the hottest guys I have ever seen; not including Adrian. He had light brown hair and jade green eyes; he was wearing a tucked in light pink shirt with a white and back striped tie, with some khaki pants. Even across the room I could tell he was Lissa's brother.

"Apollo!" Lissa ran up to him and gave him a hug. He looked very happy to be near his sister. Awe! However they broke apart when Christian made a very unattractive noise. "Sorry guys this is my brother. This is Christian my boyfriend, Mia a good friend, Eddie her boyfriend and a very loyal friend, Adrian a very good friend of mine and a new member of the group, and finally my best friend Rose." He nodded at everyone and smiled at me. "Everyone this is Apollo; but you guys probably already know that." Poor Lissa she was rambling; something she does when she is nervous.

'Help me!' She sent me. I laughed.

"Okay I'm starved; How about you guys?" Everyone laughed and Christian benign Christian had to make a comment.

"Rosie you are always hungry." Everyone laughed yet again. Apollo smiled at me.

"I like a girl with an appetite." Adrian's laughter stopped and he shot a glare at Apollo.

"Dinner." Lissa called from the kitchen; hmmm I didn't even see her leave the room. We all walked into the kitchen and me and everyone else sat down. I got stuck in the middle of Adrian and Apollo. After just meting the both of them a moment ago I could already tell these two were going to be a headache. Great.


	3. Sorry! :

"Hey Liss do you want to go shopping later this afternoon?" I asked Lissa one morning *our morning*. We were all in the library. Its been a couple of days since Lissa and Apollo had their reunion. Adrian and Apollo have now join out group. Field experience is still going on. Great. Well for me the rules of field experience have changed. How? Well they only had one room left so Adrian and Apollo had to share; and since the guardians finally saw my side on the matter that I was better than my class mates decided that I have to guard two people. Not that bad huh? You would think that but the two people are Adrian and Apollo. Two guys that are "Fighting" for my "Love".

"Just the two of us?" She asked. I was about to say that's what I wanted when Adrian AND Apollo stepped in.

"You have to take me; remember?" Adrian said.

"And me!" Apollo said and shot a glare at Adrian.

/\  
| | | That Is a sneak peek at the next chapter; but I need to know before I go to far how you want this chapter to go...  
a) They get attacked?  
b) Adrian and Apollo by her like anything she wants?  
c) Some guys come on to Rose and Adrian and Apollo Attempt to be bad asses and try to fight them...?  
d) We discover Apollos element?  
e) All of the above?  
f) Just quite with this story?  
g) Other? Tell me what you would like.

JUST HELPPP! :)

This is my favorite line of Last Kiss: And I still Remember the swing of your steps; life of the party your showing off again; I roll my eyes and you pull me In; Im not much for dancing before you I did; Because I love your handshake meeting my father; I love how you walk with you hands in your pocets; How you kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something; there's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions.

.com/watch?v=ZQc2xfA3bFU

Tell me what you think of Apollo?

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/myspace-graphics/images/Male%2520Celebrities/Ryan%2520Sheckler/ryan_sheckler_&imgrefurl=.com/myspace-graphics/Male_Celebrities/Ryan_Sheckler&usg=_PSTQm0l9JtkdtfpmpgdZiGlRRWk=&h=252&w=500&sz=34&hl=en&start=78&zoom=1&tbnid=zdWwoJKf6_QFHM:&tbnh=61&tbnw=122&prev=/images%3Fq%3DRyan%2BSheckler%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26rlz%3D1I7GGLL_en%26biw%3D1106%26bih%3D530%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C1752&um=1&itbs=1&ei=VycFTeKoNoH0tgONy82OAQ&biw=1106&bih=530&iact=rc&dur=155&oei=SScFTempD4O78gb4-d3oAg&esq=5&page=5&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:78&tx=47&ty=21


End file.
